Having a Baby
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina are settling in for the night. Emma tells the Mayor she's pregnant. Fluffy.


**Anonymous asked you: Swan Queen... Pillow talk takes an unexpected twist when Emma reveals she is pregnant.**

**AN: I've been asked for a non-magical baby before, and while that fic holds near and dear to my heart, I can't put myself through that emotional trauma again so soon… So, this one does contain a magical baby. Hope you have no reservations if you wanted a non-magical baby, Anon.**

Emma settled next to her girlfriend of five years. They never talked of marriage because they had been doing everything they could to keep their lives together. But over the five years everything settled. When they first got together, Emma and Regina had just been able to start communicating as two parental units, and they still a little bit hated each other—But for some reason Emma had been compelled to ask the woman for dinner and Regina had been compelled to say yes… And they had both been compelled to explore the many depths and types of kisses either could give and receive, so they got together.

Over time, the hate just evaporated. And as they say, there is a fine line between love and hate, and Emma and Regina crossed it quickly. And because they committed so swiftly and so smoothly, there never seemed to be a need to place rings on each other's fingers. Although, now that Snow and Charming approved and were encouraging, the idea graced Emma's mind more and more.

The blonde watched her lover as she read her book. "Anything good?"

"Mmm." Regina acknowledged barely as she turned the page.

Emma pursed her lips and patted the covers. She wanted to talk and Regina wanted her not to. It was now the time to be as difficult as possible.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have some pie?"

"I don't see why not…"

"Well, usually you say no when I snap food into bed." Regina lifted a finger and pointed to Emma's lap, "Although now you're encouraging it…" She smiled as a steaming plate of apple pie graced her lap with presence.

"Mm." The brunette grunted.

"Babe, you want some?" Emma tried to give her a forkful.

"No, darling, I'm busy." She brushed Emma's hand from her face, "I gave you the pie to shut you up."

"Rude!" Emma turned to her.

"Darling, let me finish my chapter."

"I wanna taaaaaaaaalllllllk!" Emma whined.

"Then eat your pie and let me finish." Regina glanced her way and raised a brow.

Emma huffed, "Fine." She stabbed into the plate and made sure to scrape the tines against the glass plate. She finished one piece and looked to see Regina was not done reading, so with a snap of her fingers, another appeared.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Regina said, her eyes still dancing across the lines of the page she was on.

"Well, my girlfriend won't talk to me and so I'm stuffing my face."

Regina closed her book finally and set it aside while she turned to Emma. "I'm sorry, I was almost done with the chapter."

"Whatever."

"Are you gonna share?"

Emma raised an unimpressed brow, "No. It's mine." She lifted the fork filled with apple and goo to her mouth, but with a point of a finger, Regina caused her bite to fall on her chest, "Hey! You did that!"

"Are you sure you're not clumsy?"

"Regina!" The brunette leaned over and licked the pie from her girlfriend's sternum, "Regina…" Emma's voice quickly laced with pleasure.

"Don't be a baby." Regina said as she moved to kiss Emma's lips, "Just because I don't give you attention all the time doesn't mean I feel less for you. It just means I have other things…"

"Other more important things…" Emma mumbled and crossed her arms, "What would you say if we had another kid?"

"Where is this coming from?" Regina asked.

The blonde only shrugged, "Henry's graduating high school and I was just wondering what would you do if like… you know, you knocked me up..?"

"Why would you be the one that gets pregnant?"

"Well, I didn't have any problems with Henry, I'm just assuming here…" Regina rolled her eyes, but Emma nudged her, "Seriously… what would you do?"

"Are you on this because you learned that in a magical world two women can get pregnant last month?"

"…" Emma looked to her girlfriend, "I almost punched Belle in the face! But then Ruby was like 'Woah!' and I was like, 'Woah!' and we were like, 'Woahhhh.'"

"Okay, Crush."

"Oh, Mom would be pleased that you know the character's name."

"Well, anything to get on the not-quite-in-laws' side…" Regina said dryly.

"Like pampering me when I'm all knocked up and stuff."

Regina looked into green eyes, "Why are you not letting this pregnant you thing go?"

"Well, maybe I would if you would tell me your feelings on the matter…" Emma mirrored the brunette's suspicious look.

Regina shrugged, "Well… I suppose that we should get married if you were pregnant. And I suppose that I would dote on you. And I suppose that I might be a bit jealous that it's not me, but that wouldn't detract from the fact that we'd be having a baby. And I would love her and make sure she wants for nothing…" Regina stared at Emma's stomach, "You would be a beautiful pregnant woman…"

Emma grinned, "Yeah?"

"Yes. Your stomach and breasts swollen because of _our_ child…"

"My ankles too. Don't forget those. And my back would hurt constantly and I remember I ran into a lot of things when I was carrying Henry… so, I'll become a klutz again…"

"Again? You stopped at some point?"

Emma crossed her arms, "Haha." She sunk into the bed and flicked her wrist making the plate and fork disappear.

Regina smiled at her lover's trick; she smiled every time Emma did magic because Emma was so new and so natural with it. She met the blonde's eyes and sunk down the bed as well, turning on her side, resting her head in her hand.

Emma bit her lip, "How come it'd be a girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our kid? How come it's a girl?"

"Because two women would have to have a woman."

"And two men have to have a man?"

Regina shook her head, "Male couples, unfortunately in fairytale world have a much harder time conceiving at all. They can't have a 'happy surprise' like two women or a man and woman. They have to want, but when they do and when they conceive, it can be either gender. The sperm decides the gender, just like this world. There are pros and cons for either sexed same-sex couple with conceiving a baby…"

Emma crinkled her face, "Hmm. And the con for us is two women can only have a little girl baby?" Regina nodded; Emma knew that Regina (and she herself) considered this a major con because if they had found each other before Henry then they would never have had him. After another moment, Emma stared once more, "What would we name her?"

"I don't know my love."

"Regina…?"

Regina looked deep into those green orbs that had captured her so, "Do you want to try for another?" her tone was deathly serious.

Emma bit her lip and looked at the ceiling, "Why try when you've already succeeded?"

"Succeeded?" Regina's face was the picture of shock.

"Regina?"

"We're pregnant?"

"Uh… yeah…" Emma didn't look to her face.

Regina tilted the blonde's head finally, "We're gonna have a baby?" Emma nodded and happily accepted the sweet kiss that Regina placed over her lips, "You're gonna marry me, alright?"

Emma grinned, "Are you asking or telling?"

"Does it really matter? You know I never ask a question without knowing the answer first…"

Emma smiled and pulled her lover in more, "That's true. You think anyone will notice it's a shotgun wedding?"

"I don't think they'll consider it shotgun… You're poor mother has been waiting for me to marry you for three years…"

"No, she's been waiting five, but she'll only admit to three." Emma laughed.

"Darling, you're only adding to my case." Regina grinned when all she received was a shrug, "We're having a baby?" she asked again as she sunk lower and kissed Emma's stomach.

Emma smiled and ran her fingers through the brunette's chocolate locks. "We're having a baby."


End file.
